Eternal Sunshine
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: He was the love of his life, his eternal sunshine in a sea of darkness.


"Eternal Sunshine"

If he was dreaming, he was content with never waking up. After all, he never thought this day would come. He, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was dating _the_ Perseus "Percy" Jackson, Poseidon's favorite son, hero of Olympus, desired and admired by literally _everyone_. Never, ever, in his wildest dreams, did he think this would be his current reality, but maybe the gods/goddesses really were looking out for him.

They were currently hanging out in Percy's cabin, snuggling on his bed, tangled together. His head was resting on his muscled chest, the steady beats of his heart soothing him in a way that rarely failed to put him at ease. He was so happy nowadays, and not solely because of Percy. He and his father were on good terms, Persephone didn't despise him or Hazel anymore, having eventually warmed up to them and becoming a laidback, supportive stepmother. While he missed his late sister Bianca, he had made his peace with her death, and he and Hazel were closer than ever, thick as thieves with a loving sibling relationship that warmed the hearts of all who witnessed it.

And he had _friends_, you know, people who loved and supported him. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Reyna, Will, Grover, and Annabeth, which surprised a lot of people. Yeah, he could admit he envied her when she dated Percy, and yeah, it _was_ tense between them because he was in love with her boyfriend, but hey! That's all water under the bridge now. Once they sat down and really talked to each other, they both realized there were similarities between them (like their great taste in guys), and they actually had good chemistry together. Percy was obviously happy that his boyfriend and best friend/ex-girlfriend were getting along, so it was a win-win for everyone.

Nico wasn't nearly as lonely as he was previously; he was honestly healthier and happier, something Hazel was quick to point out to him whenever they hung out. His skin was no longer a deathly white, but fair with color to it. His bags weren't prominent like they used to be, and he wasn't gaunt and skinny anymore. He ate more, laughed more, and he _lived_ more. He no longer let his burdens weigh him down because he was now comfortable with who he was. He wasn't just the son of Hades. He wasn't just gay. He was more than that, and he wasn't afraid to embrace every side of himself, both bad and good.

Nico shifted so that he was straddling Percy, who grunted in surprise at the sudden change of position. Sea green eyes peered up at him, lips curled up in an amused grin, and gods, Nico wanted to kiss him and relished in the knowledge that he was _allowed_ to do that, again and again and however many times Percy wanted him to.

"You're awfully happy," Percy gently pointed out, gaze soft and full of love for him, it was all for him. "It's definitely a good look on you. I haven't seen you this happy in ages."

"Well," Nico mused, leaning down to brush their lips together in a teasing kiss, grinning when Percy pouted, "I have a lot to be happy about. I have a loving family, wonderful friends, and the love of my life is my boyfriend."

"I'm the love of your life?" And Nico would've teased him for asking such an obvious question, but Percy always seemed blown away whenever Nico said things like that, like the depths of his love for him were awe-inspiring in a way he couldn't fathom. This time when he kissed him, he deepened it almost immediately, mouth slotted together as their tongues teased each other in a sensual dance that did nothing to quell the fiery passion burning within them both.

He only pulled away when oxygen was a must, breathless and dizzy in the best ways. Percy's eyes were darker, desire swimming in their now turbulent depths, and Nico shivered in response. It never ceased to amaze him that all that desire was because of him and for him, that Percy loved him and wanted him in anyway he could have him.

"I have never felt this way about anyone. I've been in love with you forever, you adorable dork. It's always been you." No one can't say he wasn't romantic, surprising though it seemed, but even he wasn't immune to love. He just pushed it away because he thought he could never have it, that he didn't deserve it.

"I love you too, Nico. I'll give you everything, anything you want. All you need to do is ask. You have my whole heart." And he'll never get used to how Percy looked at him like he was a treasure, like he was the luckiest person in the world, like he was the seventh wonder of the world. It did nothing to still his erratically beating heart, the butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach. How could he not love this man when he said and did things like this, making declarations of love effortlessly, yet no less sincere.

"You fucking sap," Nico laughed, trying and failing not to sound as flustered as he no doubt looked. Percy grinned, looking unapologetic and he pulled him closer to him so that you couldn't tell where either of them ended or began. He felt the safest when Percy held him in those strong arms of his, when he could hear and feel his beating heart, reminding him that he was alive. They were alive and happy and thriving, and they deserved this. All the hell they went through, individually and together, all of it was worth it because it led up to this moment.

Neither of them were perfect, and they argued and fought made mistakes like everyone else, but they wouldn't trade each other for nothing in the world. Nico would do anything to keep Percy safe, always protecting and looking out for him, supporting him and loving him to the best of his abilities. He was the love of his life, his eternal sunshine in a sea of darkness.

* * *

I live for Nico and Percy being happy individually as people and together as a couple. And happy, fluffy Percico? Definitely my cup of tea :)


End file.
